Falconeye Review 28: Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga
It's time for the Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga review for the Wii, Xbox 360, PS3, Mac, PC, and Nintendo DS. Now please note, all platforms are different in some way, so some things I say may not apply to all of them. I've played all versions, but the only one I own and have beaten is the Wii version. Plot Well... it follows the storyline of all the Star Wars movies, so if you've never seen all the films, I would reccomend you do that before you even think about playing this game. Gameplay There are 2 main modes you can play, Story and Freeplay. In story mode you progress through one of the 6 episodes through about 6 levels per episode. You are given certain characters that you will have to complete the level with, and you'll notice that there are some areas you can't get to or things you can't do. This is where Free Play mode comes in. In free play, you can choose from some of the characters you unlocked and replay the level. Now you can use Darth Vader's dark side force to destroy those bricks that other characters can't. Which brings us to special abilities. Most characters have special abilities that they can use to complete certain tasks. Jedi like Yoda can use the force, people with blasters like Han Solo can use a grapple hook to reach certain places, astro droids like R2-D2 can access certain computers to open doors, or something, Protocol Droids like C-3PO also can access other panels that Astro's can't, small people like young Boba Fett can crawl through vents, nimble characters like General Grievous can jump really high, and Sith, in addition to the force, can also use the dark side of the force. The dark side allows them to break certain items that Jedi can't, and also use Force Lightning or Force Choke. Characters In story mode, you're limited to certain characters. However, in free play, you can choose from over 60 characters to play as that you've unlocked. You unlock characters in two ways. The first way is to play as them in story mode, they then immediately are available in Free Play. The second way is to defeat the character you want to play as in Story Mode, then buy it at the Mos Eisley Cantina (I still wish they would've used Dexter's Diner) with various studs that you've collected in the Cantina or in levels. You can also create your own characters by mixing and matching the heads, bodies, weapons, and hair of the characters you've unlocked. The only thing I have to complain about this is why can't I have 4 arms like General Grievous or Dexter and a double bladed lightsaber like Darth Maul. Think how awesome that would be, a four armed cyber monster that can jump really high and has four double bladed lightsabers. You can also name these characters and play as them in free play mode. There is also a drop in system where another player can take control of a different character, and give you access to 2-player arcade. There's also an online mode on the 360 and PS3 versions... or I think there's one on the PS3, I'm not sure, I know there's one on the 360 but ANYWAYS... Controls I'm going to assume you're playing the Wii version. If you're not, just skip this section. You attack with the B button, or you can swing the wiimote if you have a lightsaber. You jump with the A button, swithch characters with the C button, use the force/ special ability with the Z button, and use the 1 and 2 buttons to switch characters in Freeplay mode. Good Aspects INDIANA JONES IS PLAYABLE IN THIS GAME!!!!!!! It's awesome, and he gets his own game later on. I wonder how Han Solo feels about this.... anyway. I love how the speech is presented in mumbles, and the cutscenes, though corny at times, are sometimes hilarious. Bad Aspects The only major thing is that there's no epic final battle between father and son in Return of the Jedi, they just automatically team up and start beating on Emperor Palpatine. Conclusion Overall, I really like this game. It's my favorite lego game so far. Is it better than the main Star Wars games like The Force Unleashed or Battlefront, no. But it still puts up a pretty good fight. I'll give it a 7/10 with the title of GOOD!!! Next Time, on Falconeye Reviews... I review an odd video game that isn't actually a video game more than an online activity, in Pawn Stars: The Game for all those Facebook users out there. Is is as good as the T.V. show, or is it just Facebook Spam? We'll find out next time, in The Dark Lord vs. Pawn Stars the Game on Facebook.